1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to separatory apparatus for separating liquids by selective permeability, e.g., by ultrafiltration, the said apparatus comprising a plurality of specifically designed support plates for semi-permeable membranes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Separatory apparatuses comprised of a plurality of planar, semi-permeable membranes are well known to this art; compare, for example, French Pat. No. 2,127,155 and its Certificate of Addition No. 2,141,417. These apparatuses comprise sub-units which are formed, in particular, by the juxtaposition of a certain number of memberane support plates, the pressurized fluid to be treated, which is generally liquid, circulating in parallel between the membranes on two successive support plates (of one sub-unit), which support plates are provided with orifices towards each of their ends, for the passage of the said fluid, while this fluid circulates in series from one sub-unit to the next by virtue of the presence of so-called intermediate plates which only have one orifice towards one of their ends. The fluid which has passed through the membranes, and is referred to as the ultrafiltrate, is recovered individually for each support plate, on the edge of the latter. The support plates of such apparatuses comprise a cell on each of their faces and each cell comprises means for supporting a membrane and a woven membrane, is placed in direct contact with the said ribs, and in the case where an apparatus equipped with such support plates is used at temperatures of 80.degree. C. or above.